Fifth Bloodline
by Gamblersgirl09
Summary: This starts off when Chase goes to Caleb in Sarah's room. What happens if Caleb gives up his powers? What happens if Sarah gets pregnant, supposedly with Aaron the assholes baby? suck at summarys better than it sounds.


.:Don't own the covenant or any of the originial characters, i did think up the others though.:.

"It's simple, will me your power and your girlfriend, your covenant, and the rest of your family lives. Try to defeat me and they all die, starting with her." Chase Collins said as looked down to the blonde girl he held in his arms. His eyes flashed black and two small spiders crawled down his wrist. One went immediately into Sarah's ear but the other lingered.

"Stop! Two will kill her instantly!" Caleb cried, his eyes watching the spider.

"I know." Chase replied, smirking, "This is just a little insurance, if you wish to call that, that you will will you your power. Now," Chase paused, pulling out a knife, "i want you to give a blood oath that you will will me your power."

Caleb looked down defeated, his life or the lives of all his family and friends, there really wasn't much choice was there. He looked up at Chase and held out his hand, "Give me the knife." He replied, his voice barely more than a raspy whisper. Chase tossed him the knife, a triumphant look in his eyes. Caleb drew the blade across his upper forearm and said clearly, "I swear on my blood that I will will Chase Collins my power on the night of my eighteenth birthday."

"Very good, Caleb, it will be a pleasure having your power." Chase said as he unwrapped his arm around Sarah and got to his feet. He grabbed the knife as he passed Caleb and walked out the door.

"Wait! Take your curse, it will kill her if you don't." Caleb called, lashing out and catching Chase's arm.

Chase turned around and his eyes flashed black. The spider in Sarah's brain came out and disappeared as well as the one on her forehead. Then he walked out of the door, but he paused a few feet out, and called back with a cruel laugh, "I'll see you tomorrow Caleb."

Caleb looked away from the door, shut it, and walked over to the bed. He put his hand on Sarah's arm and shook her slightly. She stirred and looked up at Caleb, "What happened?" she asked, groggily.

"You passed out when I told you, Pogue was in an accident." Caleb replied his eyes flicking away from hers for a brief second.

"Is he alright?" Sarah asked standing up and grabbing her bag, "We have to go see them."

Caleb nodded and walked to the door, he opened it and Sarah walked out. He followed her out to his car and hopped in. He drove them to the Ipswich County Hospital and parked the car. They walked into the hospital, but split in their directions. Sarah heading toward Kate and Caleb towards Pogue. They met back up in the lobby.

"I was reading this book and it said that the spider is the sign of a spell. Tell me everything, Caleb, please." Sarah said as they sat next to each other. (sorry forgot how exactly that line went.)

Caleb paused for a second before getting to his feet, "I can't tell you here." He said. She got to her feet and he led them out of the building to his car. He drove a few miles in silence, thinking about how he was going to tell her that he was going to die tomorrow night at 11:03? How do you tell your girlfriend that? He wondered.

"Why so quiet?" Sarah asked after a while.

"Just thinking." Caleb replied, solemly.

He pulled the car to a stop beside the lake and got out. He grabbed a blanket from the trunk of his Mustang. He laid it out on the grass and laid down. Sarah came and laid next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. It was like that night in the Mustang, like they couldn't stop. And this time they didn't. (u guys can probably guess what happened there. i don't need to explain.)

Caleb sat up from the blanket and pulled on his shirt. He glanced over at Sarah and smiled slightly, the sun was starting to come up.

"Was that a way to distract me from telling me the truth?" Sarah asked, teasingly. "Cause it worked for a little while."

Caleb smiled sadly, and replied, "I'll tell you everything if you still want to know."

Something about his tone made her confidence in wanting to know waiver slightly, but she brushed it off and replied, "I still want to know."

Caleb took a deep breath and started, "When it started there were five bloodlines of the Ipswich families. Mine was made first, so we have always had the most power, then Chase's was made, then Pogue's, then Reed's and finally Tyler's. My family always had the most power of the Covenant, we have always been the leaders. About a hundred years ago, our covenenant learned that something had happened to the Pope bloodline, that it had been wiped out. Atleast we thought it had. We have thought it was like that for past hundred years, but then Chase came. We realized he was of the Pope bloodline and he's pissed that we didn't search harder for his bloodline and he's out for revenge. If it was right, I would be able to defeat him, but his father gave him his power so Chase has a fraction of more power than i do. He can defeat me, and he will unless i will him my power. If i don't he will kill all of my friends, all of my family, and you. So i made a blood vow that I will will him my power when I Ascend on my eighteenth birthday. See when we are thirteen we get a little taste of our power to see if we can control it, but on our eigtheenth birthday we get all of it. He wants to add my greater power to his, so none of the Covenant can defeat him."

Sarah stared at him, not seeing what the problem was, "So, you give him your power. Then you will be just like a normal human. It's not all bad, you can do it i know you can." She said wrapping her arms around him.

Caleb pulled back, his eyes filling with heldback tears. "That's the hard part." He said his voice a low whisper. "When you Ascend your power becomes your life, use it to much and it wastes away your body. Will it away and you die."

He saw Sarah's face fall and tears start to well in her eyes. "If you will your power to Chase, you will die?" She asked, her voice chocked with tears.

Caleb nodded, "That is what Chase wants, not only does he want my power, he wants to get rid of my bloodline. He knows that any son of mine will have more power than he does when he Ascends. We get stronger every generation."

Sarah pulled him close and cried into his shoulder. "Don't do it, don't give him your power. I love you." She cried through her tears.

"I love you, too, but i can't let you, Pogue, Reed, Tyler, my mom, Kate, everbody, die because i was selfish. I have to do this. I have to." Caleb replied kissing her forehead before he unwrapped himself from her arms and climbed to his feet. He helped her up and pulled her into another hug. "We have to go back to town. I have to tell the rest of the Covenant, and it is already getting late." They walked back to the car, got in and drove back to town.


End file.
